There has long been a need for a simple yet versatile device for holding and organizing small items, especially a device which can quickly and easily be mounted to many different types of surfaces to hold the items in a convenient location. With the proliferation of electronic devices, such as cell phones and MP3 players and their associated charging cords, many people have an even greater need for such a device.
Existing organizing devices tend to suffer from a common shortcoming—that is, they are rigid and inflexible and cannot be configured to meet the varied needs of different consumers. In particular, existing organizing devices invariably do not have the required size or number of fingers for a particular user application, and they are not at all adept at organizing wires and cords such as those associated with computers and personal electronic devices.
There remains a need for an organizing device with simple and flexible mounting features which can be configured to hold or secure a wide variety of small items, including wires and cords.